In The Middle Of The Night
by MyHeartIsAnEmptyRoom
Summary: Remember.. when we were kids, we made a promise, a promise that we could never ever break..?


**Naruto not mine -starts crying- **

**InoxShika. 33**

**This was inspired by the book 'catalyst' by umm... not sure -" i kinda errr.. forgot. but its a REALLY good book :D**

**I dont think that this is good, i was writing this while having a writer's block .. which i dunno why but..**

**enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

It was in the middle of an autumn night. Ino sat on the edge of her bed with just her white boxers on with a black spaghetti top. Her hair was in a messy bun that she kept while only sleeping for half an hour. She had dark bags under her eyes that was always there.

Yes. Ino had insomnia.

Ever since her parents died on a mission, She couldnt get to sleep. She wouldnt eat. She never came out of her house, The only time she ever came out was in the dead of the night. No one ever saw her..

The only thing that helped her forget about it was run the pain out. Every night she would go out and run around konoha. It always made her feel completely free and absolutely happy. Nothing could ever pull her down when she was running. Nothing.

It was her passion. Running it was. She found her love for it when it was her parent's graveyard ceremony. Friends and families were placing flowers on their coffins beside each other.

Ino was the last to place the flowers. She didnt want anyone to see her cry. Because.. no one has actually _seen _her cry. And she wanted it to stay that way.

So she ran. And ran. And ran. Through the rain that started just after she escaped. Through the park filled with memories. Passed the flower shop that she didnt want to return to. Past the academy.

She sat on the bench that was near the gate. And she cried. And cried. And cried.

Ino shook that memory away, And stood up. She looked at herself in the mirror.

People said that she had breathtaking beauty. But that was when she actually ate, and didnt have a craze for running.

But all she saw now, was pale skin and bones. But she didnt care anymore. Because no one had feelings for her _or so she thought.._

What was the point of making yourself look good if no one will notice you? Everyone was now with someone.. She was the only person who had no one.

Naruto was now with Hinata. The thing that shocked ino was that naruto confessed to hinata. _'Tch. I thought it would be the opposite'_

Sakura was with Sasuke. After he came Sasuke knew what he was missing.. and it was her. Sakura was the happiest girl in konoha.

Tenten told neji that she liked him ever since graduation. She was pretty brave to own up to the tough hyuuga, But it came out well in the end.

Ino wish she was as brave as tenten. To tell the person you like that you have feelings for him. She laughed at herself. She thought she was the most pathetic person there ever was.

But of course, Shikamaru was in the Sand Village for a mission. But ironically for Ino, Tsunade always sent him there.

_'Temari has a way better chance than me. She's pretty, nice, smart, strong, Everything that shikamaru needs. Compared to temari, I am nothing..'_

Ino exhaled. She walked out of her bedroom, through the hallway, down the stairs, to the door, And closed it.

There she started to run her pain out.

It was the same routine. She ran passed sakura's apartment. Passed naruto's. Passed tenten's. Passed sasuke's. Passed the hyuuga compound. Past chouji's. Past _his._

* * *

Shikamaru's view 

I saw her run past my house. I always stayed up and watched her. Every night. That was the only time i got to see her. Since im always on missions, and she's always in her house.

I wanted to go up to her. I wanted to hug her. I wanted to kiss her perfect lips. Other words..

I was simply crazy about her.

I didnt want to tell her. I thought it would ruin our friendship, because i know she dosent feel the same way.

But chouji kept on insisting on telling her, because it might help her on what she's going through. Ah. Of course, she lost her parents quite recently.

I took a deep breath. I went outside through my window. Ino was around 50 yards from my house now.

_'Damn she runs fast. Good thing my kagemane no jutsu has a limit to 300 yards. That'll get her by far.'_

"Kageman No Jutsu!" I said and the shadow stretched out to ino, and she froze.

I sighed. _'Im lucky that the moon is full tonight.'_

I walked towards her. She walked towards me.

"Shika? What are you doing? Let me go!" She tried to get free.

"Ino. It's no use. You know it." We were closer now.

"Just let me go. Please. It hurts..soo.much." She started to cry. I was shocked. I never ever saw Ino cry. Never.

We were 2 inches apart now. I put my arms around her. She put my arms around me. It felt so good to have her in my grasp.

She cried on my shoulder. I could feel my thin cotton t-shirt absorb her tears.

"Ino. You dont have to face this alone." She just continued to cry.

"Because.. Im here for you." I whispered and placed my chin on her head. She smelt like my mum's perfume.

"No.. you're... not. You're .. always.. away.. in the.. sand.. village.. with... temari!" She cried even more.

"What do you mean _with_ temari? Im not with her at all! I always have to help the kazekage!? Not temari!" I cant _believe_ that she thought that I was with TEMARI!

"No! Dont lie to me! It hurts enough to know that you're with her!"

I looked at her. She edgily looked at me.

"Remember.. when we were kids, we made a promise, a promise that we could never ever break..?"

I released my jutsu and felt a little lighter. She slowly nodded, still looking at me with those gentle eyes..

"That we would never let each other get hurt, that we would always be there for each other and we would never ever lie..? You remember that..?"

"Course I do shika." She made a small giggle and started to wipe some of her tears. "Course i do.." She repeated, whispering.

"And when I say Im NOT with temari, you think that im lying to you..?"

"No." She barely said, looking down on her bare feet, her hair flowing with the wind.

"Ok then." I said softly as possible, I picked her up and carried her bridal style. She laid her head at the bend of neck and her arms hanging freely. Like she was a lifeless doll. She had no objection and she just let me carry her to her house.

I placed her on her bed and I laid down beside her. I had my head to her hair, which smelled sweetly like vanilla, and my arm against her flat stomach.

"Shika.." She whispered.

"Mm..?"

"I love you."

I tensed. She felt my stiffness and she held my hand on her stomach.

I had this strange feeling, a happy one at that. Because I knew she wasnt lying.. she would never lie to me. Like I would never lie to her.

I smiled. I snuggled closer to her hair, and which I was now at the bend of her neck.

"You mean the world to me, Ino-chan. The world."

Without looking, I could feel her smiling.

Normal View

For once, she felt her energy go down, and then she fell asleep. But before that, she produced a true smile she thought that she could never do again.

* * *

**Im feeling doozy now not as in im drunk! i just feel lazy and relaxed XDD**

**lucky ino-chan.. anywayz.. hope u enjoyed it. Tell me if u did in a review ;D**

**adios my precious readers!**


End file.
